I Love You
by MsMiniVan21
Summary: a oneshot about BulmaxVegeta. no Lemon at all. Vegeta wonders why Mothers Day is so important. Trunks and Bula help aod him in seeing why it is. And at the end of the day, he just knows. Even though he doesn't say the "Happy Mothers Day" line, Bulma doesn't care.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
****AN: I had this sudden inspiration because its mothers day, and I haven't written one of these yet. So please tell me how I did. One shot.**

**Vegeta P.o.V  
****"**GALICK GUN!" I shouted as I let a red energy blast out. I had the gravity room on. I dodged my blast as it bounced off of the training bots and back to me.

I shot another one out, this one being more intense. Pretty soon, I was dodging like crazy.

I was so focused on my work that I failed to dodge fast enough as a knock announced an intruder outside.

"Ah!" It hit my are, sending up a jolt of pain.

"Shutting down right now." Came a robot voice. The room turned back to normal as all the energy vanished. I let out a string of cusswords. I probed the area, knowing it was either my fool of a son, or my blasted woman.

"What do you want Trunks? You know better then to shut off my room when you damn well know I'm training." I growled. I tried to reign back my animalistic reactions. I crossed my arms and gave him a glare, as the door came down, showing Trunks siloette.

He flinched visibly, making me scoff. "I know, but well, today is mothers day, and, uh, this year, I'm thinking that we should go and get her something ." He shoved his hands into his short khaki pants. He was looking down at the ground.

Irritation flared inside me. "Why do we have to? I never got her anything before on this blasted day."

"I was just thinking that we should this year..." he trailed off.

"Is there something wrong with your neck, boy?" I asked. It was getting on my nerves that he couldn't look me in the eyes. "Look at me." I demanded.

He obeyed immediately. I smile inside. I raised him well. "Why don't you go yourself?"

"Just do it, dad. God. Don't be so self centered." My daughter was standing at the entrance of the pod, her hands on her hips, and she was scowling. "Do you ever think about anyone but yourself? Just surprise her." She coughed and turned on her heel, blue hair flying behind her.

I could only stare. That girl was like me. She always got under my skin, but I always ended up listening to her.

"Fine. I'll get the woman something. Trunks, you are going to go with me." I said through my teeth. I was going to make this a damn good one. My woman wouldn't be able to resist me at all.

I jetted out without a seconds warning. Trunks followed suit.

I screeched to a halt when I saw my daughter. A man was flirting with her. The irritation flickered again. It built into a rage that I always got whenever the women in my family got hit on. I landed by her.

"Bula, go and distract Bulma until Trunks gets you. Take her to that feet bath place." I gave the man a warning glance.

He didn't think twice before he ran away in terror.

"Dad, your such a party pooper." She rolled her blue eyes and flew off in the direction of home.

I was left with my mouth hanging open again. Why was it that the women in my family both were to hard to handle?

I jetted off again, not looking to see if the boy was following.

LATER  
By the end of the day, I was beyond irritated. All this shopping was just a waste of my time. Food would have been a better option.

We went to the flower shop and got a big bouquet of red and dark orange roses. Then to the blasted jewelry store to pick out a diamond ring. Then to the chocolate store to buy chocolate. Now, we were heading to a stupid candle store.

Why was I doing this? A part of me was doing it to prove to my daughter that she was wrong, and that I could think of people besides just myself. The other part of me was doing it because Bulma was my woman. She was my mate. I can't remember the word for what I felt for her.

The woman was the one person, besides, Kakarot, that understood me. She completely understands me in every single way. She tends to my every need, even if she has to fight before complying. She always caved in, and I liked that prospect of her. My heart beat a little faster.

"Dad, how 'bout this one?" My son asked, bringing me back to the present. I took a whiff. What was I thinking?

"It smells bad." I said, as I start smelling. Through all the scents, I find one that I liked. My only goal is to beat that third class sayian.

"This one?" Another one was thrust under my nose. My eyes twitched. "No, it's horrid. I have found a candle to my liking, so I do not need your assistance anymore. Go home. And distract your mom" I grumbled.

"I, uh, will see ya later dad. And okay." He said, looking relieved. He waved as he flew off. Bula was more of a man than he was. Than he'd ever be.

Grabbing the candles, I paid for them and leave. Now it was time for me to go and do what I needed to do.

LATER  
"BULA!" I yelled, angry. I didn't know where to put anything. I was a prince, not a decorator.

"What, dad?" She demanded as she whipped into my room. She stopped in her tracks, as her eyes widened. "Dad, you are horrible at this stuff." She looked around.

I had to agree with her. The candles were all in a line, half of the roses were crushed, just strewn about the room, the other half in an ugly bright yellow vase.

"Let me help you." She went about my room, straightening things up. The candles were placed randomly about, but in a romantic way, I guess. The crushed roses were plucked off the ground and the petals were stripped off and spread around the room.

The other half was tied together with a ribbon and put on my nightstand, along with the chocolate. The vase was hidden.

Once she was done, she sat back, admiring her work. "Now this is romantic." She sighed, a sleepy look coming about her eyes.

"Are you about to fall asleep?" I asked. I never knew what that look was for. I get it from my woman whenever I whispered in her ear.

"No, dad. It's called a dreamy look. People get it when they get something romantic, or think something is." She sighed again, one hand on her red clad hip. "You have a lot to learn." Tuning on her heel, she left. "Moms here now." She added before she completely disappeared from view.

I suddenly grew nervous. What was I going to do? What was I going to say? I shook my head. Prince Vegeta never gets nervous.

As the woman's steps grew nearer, I couldn't help but tap my foot. I gulped as she slowly rounded into the bedroom. But before she could see me, I stepped into a dark corner.

Her eyes widened as she got that look of, what was it called again? I racked my brain. "Dreaminess."

Suddenly, the bags that she was carrying slipped to the floor. Her head turned to me.

I realized that I had said it out loud. I had caught her by surprise though. All the tension left me as I finally knew what to do. I stepped up to her.

She was beautiful. With her soft blue hair falling to her bare delicate shoulders. Her skin was aglow with the candle light, setting her skin a golden color. The flames of the candles could be seen in her baby blue eyes.

My heart sped up. I didn't know that all this would induce these feelings inside of me.

"Your beautiful," I began, wrapping my arms around her well toned waist. The dark blue fabric of the dress clung to her figure, leaving no room to the imagination.

"Vegeta, you did all this for me? You, the hotheaded prince, organized all of this for little 'ol me?" She batted her long eyelashes, looking up at me through them. I tightened my hold around her. The blue dress was a bit below mid thigh. It was sexy. Her full round breasts were just barely covered.

I put my mouth next to her ear. "Bulma," I whisper, pausing for affect. She loved it when I spoke her real name. She shivered, tilting her head back. "That does not matter." I closed the bedroom door.

I moved her hair from her neck. I leaned down to kiss it. I could feel her knees instantly go week. She latches onto me for support.

A moan escaped her full lips. I trailed kisses up until I got to the sensitive spot near her ear. "And," I continued to whisper, as I grabbed her slim wrist, "this is for you." I slipped the golden band with small diamonds gracing it onto her slim finger.

I led her to the bed where I picked her up and set her on the bed. I grab the flowers and set them in her hands. Her eyes go wide again. Grabbing them, she inhaled. She let out a sexy sound that had my blood pumping. Looking at her, in the candles soft glow, ring on her finger, and flowers in her hand, I realized what word I had forgotten earlier.

I took a deep breath, and slid beside her, holding her firm body to mine, and exhaled the first three words that I had never said before. And I meant them with everything in me.

"I love you."


End file.
